A Dauntless Christmas
by DivergentLover14
Summary: Tris Prior is celebrating Christmas with Four/Tobias and the gang in Dauntless. This is my first fan fiction and please review. I haven't seen a Divergent Christmas fan fiction and I wanted to try it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:Tris POV

Summary: Tris Prior is celebrating Christmas with Four/Tobias and the gang in Dauntless. Both POV's. This is my first fan fiction and please review. I haven't seen a Divergent Christmas fan fiction and I wanted to try it.

Chapter 1: Tris POV

Well, it's that time of year again. And I just know that Christina is going to throw a party. Ugh.

"Hey!" Christina says.

"Hi"

"Guess what? We're throwing a Christmas Party!"

I knew it.

"And, me and you and the girls are going shopping later for a party tonight at Zeke's."

"Okay, but I pick out my own clothes and makeup"

"Okay! Yay! Let's go"

I follow her to the mall and the first store we go to is the clothes store, Rue 21. It could be worse.

"Okay, so we need this and this. Oh, we also could use this" She's pulling out clothes like no tomorrow. Oh my gosh!

"Now, go to the dressing room and try these one please"

"Okay."

I ended up wear a black shirt that shows my ravens and a pair of black skinny jeans with black heels and little makeup. Not to bad. We are playing Dauntless or Candor so, I wore the right clothes.

Christina knocks on the door and Uriah opens it. "Hey, come on in ladies."

"Thanks, Uri!"

I immediately look for Tobias and see him on the couch, so I decide to scare him.

I tip-toe over there and sneak up behind him and he moves!

I end up flipping over on the couch.

"Hey" He says, I look into his blue eyes. I could stare into those all day.

"Hey"

"Hey everyone! We're playing Dauntless or Candor, if you don't want to strip down, leave!" Zeke screams.

All that's left is the gang. We all take our usual seats in a circle on the floor. I sit on Tobias' lap and all the girls do the same with their boyfriends.

"Well, since this is my apartment, I shall start. Four, D or C?"

"Dauntless"

"Okay, I dare you to go out in the pit and sing to the first person you see. You have to sing, Born This Way by Lady Gaga."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Tris, go out there and make sure he does it."

I do and I take out my phone and record the whole thing. The first person is Eric. This will be funny.

After he does his thing, we run back and Eric's face was priceless! We go back and end up on the ground laughing and I show everyone the video.

"Okay, Okay, stop. Uriah, you know the question."

"Dauntless because I ain't now pansycake."

"Okay, I dare you to give up all of your pop tarts and throw them away"

Uriah takes his shirt off.

"There ain't no way in hell I am doing that! Tris, D or C."

Hmmm, I'm not a pansycake. "Dauntless"

Oh no, he gets that evil grin on him.

"I dare you to let Four give you a hickey then call your brother via video chat and let him see it"

"Okay"

I sweep my hair over my neck and let Tobias giver a hickey. I call my brother and he answers.

"Hey Caleb"

"Hi Tris, what's wrong?"

"Can't I just call my brother for once"

"Tris, what is on your neck!? Who gave you a hickey?"

"Bye Caleb, Nice Talking to ya!"

Everyone is on the floor laughing by that point.

"Okay, Christina, D or C?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to let me buy your clothes for a week and you have to wear them"

She takes of her shirt revealing a blue tank top"

"Sorry girl, but no way! Will, my love, you know the question!"

"Candor"

"PANSYCAKE" I hear Uriah yell.

"Is it true that I am the only girl you have loved?"

"Why, yes, you are."

They kiss and we yell, "GET A ROOM!"

We play for a couple more hours then me and Tobias decide to leave.

"Let's go to sleep" I say

"I wouldn't have it any other way"


	2. Chapter 2:TobiasFour POV

I wake up to find that Tris is not there beside of me, instead I find a note.

_Tobias,_

_I went to go get some Christmas decorations and a tree, be back in a few hours!_

_Love, Tris xoxoxo_

Well, I wish she could have woke me up so I could have gone wither her. Anyway, I still need to buy everyone's gifts and clean this place up so that she can decorate.

It takes me 2 hours to clean this apartment. After, I go to the cafeteria and look for the gang. After I see them, I go get a muffin. Mmmmm, I love muffins. I sit down beside Zeke.

"Uriah, why do you have a coat full of pop tarts?" I ask.

"I love pop tarts and they're yummy!" He screams in my ear

I look at everyone and they know what I'm about to say "INTERVENTION FOR URIAH!"

"Guys, It's not an addiction!"

"Yes, it is Uri!" Christina yells.

"Bro, can you at least not bring pop tarts everywhere you go?"

"Fine! As long as there is no intervention"

"Okay"

I stand up and say bye to everyone and leave to find Tris. I go to our apartment and find that there is a tree in our living room.

"Hey Toby!"

"Hey Trissy, what's all this?"

"Didn't you read the note? I said I was getting a tree!"

"Okay." I kiss her nose.

"You want to help decorate it?'

"Why of course"

We decorate the tree and it looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as Tris looks.

I see her run to the window "Hey, it's snowing"

"We might have a white Christmas after all."

I see her run past me and go outside. Everyone else is outside so we decide to go back in and get winter clothes on and have a snowball fight. It's couple against couple. It has begun...

* * *

_Okay guys, I'll post another chapter tomorrow after school. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions PM me or just put it in the review. :)_


	3. Chapter 3:Tris POV

_Thanks guys for all of the nice reviews! They made me so happy! I'm posting two or more chapters today! Please keep reviewing!_

* * *

So, we go back inside and get our winter clothes on. Then, we go back out side and build a fort and make some snowballs. After 20 minutes of preparation, IT HAS BEGUN..

Me and Tobias hide behind our massive fort. We shoot snowballs at Zeke and Shauna, which they are kissing.

"Hey! What the?" Zeke yells. He tries to get in front of Shauna, but too late. They're both out.

Uriah and Marlene are our next victims. We easily get them out. Uriah is to busy eating a Pop tart and so is Marlene. So, they both like pop tarts. They are perfect for each other.

"We forfeit" I hear Uriah yell it as he sees us. "Just don't hurt my baby!"

"Aww babe!" Marlene says

"My Marlene and pop tarts I mean."

I see Marlene roll her eyes and I hit him with a snowball on the head and take his pop tart. She smiles and laughs at what I have just done. Uri is mad.

"Luckily, I hate backups!" He yells as me and Tobias walk away.

Will and Christina are the last ones to get out. We find them making out behind their fort. We all decide to attack them.

"GET A HEATED ROOM!" We all scream and throw buckets of snow on them.

"Are you serious! Fine, who won?" She's fuming mad.

Everyone points to me a Tobias.

"You all ruined my hair!"

"Christina, go take a hot shower and fix it, It's not the end of the world!"

Everyone goes inside except me and Tobias.

"I love you Tris"

'I love you too Tobias"

The sun is setting and it is beautiful. We turn to each other and I look into his blue eyes, the ones I could stare into all day long. This is the going to be the best Christmas ever.


	4. Chapter 4:Tobias POV

_Okay guys, here is another chapter! Please review! :)_

* * *

I wake up before Tris and I get up and make us pancakes and bacon. After I cook everything, I go to surprise Tris with a breakfast in bed.

"Tris wake up."

"Merp, nope"

Did she just say Merp?

"please?"

"Okay, just because I smell something so good."

"Ha. SO, what should we do today?"

"I don't know. Do you want to decorate some more or go shopping for gifts for everyone?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Christina says I need to get a costume for the Christmas party. It's like 2 and a half weeks."

"Well, do the guys have to dress up?'

"Zeke's going to talk to you about that today"

"okay."

**1 hour later**

"yay! We're done!"

"Yes we are Tris"

"Let's go see every one else's apartments."

"Okay."

We go to Uriah's and Marlene's apartment first. Uriah answers the door.

"Hey Uri. Just wanted to see how decorating is going" Tris says.

"It's going good. You want to see"

"Yes!"

We walk in and see a very strange apartment that is decorated with pop tart Christmas decorations.

"Uriah, I think your addiction is going hay wire" I say

"No, it hasn't"

"Does Marlene approve of this?" Tris asks

"I don't know, haven't asked"

He's going to be in trouble. We are definitely having an intervention for Uriah.

"Hey, I'm going to Zeke's for a sec. Be right back." He says as he leaves.

"Pop tart intervention for Uriah" We agree and everyone is already here. We gather his pop tart belongings and we put them in a bag.

"Hey Bro, sit down for a sec." Zeke says putting Uriah in a chair.

"Okay. What's everyone doing here?'

"You have a major pop tart intervention bro" Zeke states.

"No, I don't"

"Bro, Look at this apartment! It's a Pop tart hoarding!"

"No, it's not."

"If you can at least put up traditional decorations, you get everything back, Okay?"

"Wait,, what "stuff" are you talking about?"

"This." I say as I hold up the pop tart bag.

"No! My babies! Fine, just give me back my pop tarts!"

I though him the bag and he goes crazy. He puts everything back in it's place.

"Hey, everyone! Would you rather game at my place tonight!" Zeke says.

"Okay"

We all go to our apartments to get ready for this. It's going to be an interesting holiday.


	5. Chapter 5:Tris POV

Okay, time for Would you rather at Zeke and Shauna's.

"Okay, since this is my apartment, I shall go first! Four, Would you rather Sing Karaoke in a skirt or wear a pop tart suit for a week? and remember, what ever you chose, you have to do that choice!"

Ha! Which ever one he picks, it will be hilarious as hell!

"Zeke, are you serious!? Fine, I pick karaoke in a skirt..." He says

"YES! Okay, Shauna go get a skirt you don't like please"

She comes back with a pink skirt. I think they planned this ahead of time.

"No! Pink!"

"You have to wear what I come out with!"

So, we go in the media room where the karaoke machine is and we pick a song.

"What song guys?" I say

"Hmmm, How about Santa Baby?'

"Okay, Don't worry babe, you'll do fine" Is say before I kiss him.

Tobias starts singing and it's funny!

_Santa baby _  
_ Just slip a sable under the tree for me _  
_ Been an awful good girl_  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Santa baby _  
_ A 54-convertable too, light blue_  
_ I'll wait up for you, dear _  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Think of all the fun I've missed _  
_ Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed _  
_ Next year I could be just as good_  
_ If you'll check out my Christmas list _

_ Santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not a lot _  
_ Been an angel all year _  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Santa honey _  
_ One little thing I really need, the deed _  
_ To a platinum mine_  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Santa cutie _  
_ Fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques _  
_ Sign your X on the line _  
_ Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Come and trim my Christmas tree _  
_ With some decorations bought from Tiffany's _  
_ I really do believe in you _  
_ Let's see if you believe in me _

_ Santa baby _  
_ Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring _  
_ I don't mean on the phone _  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _  
_ Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_ Hurry _  
_ Tonight_

We are on the floor laughing by that point and Uriah and Zeke recorded the whole thing and put it on YouTube.

"okay, Okay" Tobias says as he walks back with pants on. He picks me up and puts me back on his lap.

"Okay then, Uriah, would you rather give up pop tarts for a day or break up with Marlene?"

Oh my. He's caught between his two loves, but his answer surprises everyone completely.

"Easy, I would give up pop tarts for day because I love Marlene more"

Wow!

"Well, bro, now you have to give up pop tarts for a day" Zeke says laughing.

Uriah mumbles, "Don't remind me"

We play for a few another hour and we get tired. By the end of the night I am covered in glitter and makeup. It was Christina's would you rather that she asked me.

I go in me and Tobias' apartment and take a shower ASAP.

I feel strong arms come around my waist and I immediately knew it was Tobias.

"Hey babe" He says as he kisses my neck

"Hey."

"You cold?"

"Nope, I have your warmth."

I feel his smile against my neck. I love him so much, I just don't know what to get him for Christmas. I'll figure it out, it can't be just any gift, it has to be the best one ever.

We fall asleep and I fall asleep in his arms like always.

* * *

_Okay guys, this is all I am posting for today. please review. I'll try and post tomorrow. I just have so much school work. I can't believe it is almost the end of 2013! It will be Thanksgiving soon and then Christmas! I'm already in the Christmas spirit writing this! :) Well, please review and if you have any suggestions PM me or just put it in your review! Thanks!_

_-DivergentLover14_


	6. Chapter 6:Tobias POV

_Okay guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for writing short chapters! I'll start writing longer chapters! :)_

* * *

I wake up next to Tris and she is still sleeping. I need to go get gifts for people since it is only 3 weeks away and the party is only 2 weeks away. Zeke said they guys had to dress up, but not as the same things. Thank God. I decide to write a note to tell Tris where I'll be for the day. I'm not getting Tris' gift today because it's not done yet.

_Tris,_

_Went Christmas Shopping, be back in a little while._

_-Tobias_

I know what I'm getting Uriah for Christmas, a life time supply of pop tarts. I just think it will take his addiction to a whole new level. Christina is getting a $100 gift card at the mall. Zeke is getting the new paintball gun. I just don't know what to get Shauna and Marlene. Everyone is hard to shop for at some point in their life. This is going to be a great Christmas. I decide to go get my costume first. I want to get everything out of the way.

"Excuse me sir? I need a costume for a Christmas party." I say.

"Sure, here they are."

"Thanks."

He walks off and goes back to doing whatever else he does and I look at these costumes. But, as I am looking for a costume, I see Uriah. He's getting his costume also. I decide to leave him to his own and not let him see me. After 20 minutes, I see him leave. I saw what he got for his costume, I just don't want to say it. I'll just let everyone figure it out at the party. The costumes I see are Santa, elves, snowmen, reindeer, and Christmas trees. I go with the Santa one because it looks the best out of all of them.

"Can I get this one?" I ask

"Yeah, that will be $6."

I pay him and I go get everything else bought. I didn't get Tris, Shauna, and Marlene a gift yet, but I can just ask Marlene and Shauna what they want or I'll most likely get them a gift card to the mall. Tris' gift isn't ready yet to get. I go back to the apartment and I hear singing. Tris is singing? I hear her singing All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_ There is just one thing I need _  
_ I don't care about the presents _  
_ Underneath the Christmas tree _  
_ I just want you for my own _  
_ More than you could ever know _  
_ Make my wish come true _  
_ All I want for Christmas is... _  
_ You _

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_ There is just one thing I need _  
_ I don't care about the presents _  
_ Underneath the Christmas tree _  
_ I don't need to hang my stocking _  
_ There upon the fireplace _  
_ Santa Claus won't make me happy _  
_ With a toy on Christmas day _  
_ I just want you for my own _  
_ More than you could ever know _  
_ Make my wish come true _  
_ All I want for Christmas is you _  
_ You baby _

_ I won't ask for much this Christmas _  
_ I won't even wish for snow _  
_ I'm just gonna keep on waiting _  
_ Underneath the mistletoe _  
_ I won't make a list and send it _  
_ To the North Pole for Saint Nick _  
_ I won't even stay awake to _  
_ Hear those magic reindeers click _  
_ 'Cause I just want you here tonight _  
_ Holding on to me so tight _  
_ What more can I do _  
_ Baby all I want for Christmas is you _  
_ Ooh baby _  
_ All the lights are shining _  
_ So brightly everywhere _  
_ And the sound of children's _  
_ Laughter fills the air _  
_ And everyone is singing _  
_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing _  
_ Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _  
_ Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

_ Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_ This is all I'm asking for _  
_ I just want to see my baby _  
_ Standing right outside my door _  
_ Oh I just want you for my own _  
_ More than you could ever know _  
_ Make my wish come true _  
_ Baby all I want for Christmas is... _  
_You _

_ All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

I walk in on her singing and I clap when she's done. She turns around fast and I see her blush. I look around the apartment and she has done a great job. She even has wrapped some of the Christmas gifts. Wow.

"Hey babe" I say.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back."

"Well, I heard your beautiful voice. You never told me you could sing."

"Sorry, I just never sang that much. I always sing at Christmas Time"

"Well, you sing amazing!"

"Thanks" She turns around and comes to me and hugs me.

"What do you think of the apartment?"

"It looks amazing!"

"Why thank you"

I kiss her sweetly and she wraps her arms around my neck and then it intensifies then someone knocks on the door.

"We always get interrupted!" I say

I go open the door and there is no one there. All that's there is a note. I open it

_It's going to snow this Saturday, but not much. If your free, we're going to play Christmas paintball then come inside for Truth or Dare._

_-Zeke_

Oh, it's an invitation.

"Babe, whose at the door?"

"No, why?"

"No one, but do we have anything planned for Saturday?" I ask with a huge grin on my face. :)

"You want to go play paintball with the others on Saturday?"

She smiles big time. "Of course I do, I love paintball. That's another reason why I love this woman.

"Well then, it's settled. Paintball on Saturday!"

"Babe, until then, why don't you help me finish decorating and put some wood in the fireplace. I'm freezing my butt off!"

I go over and sweep her hair over her neck and kiss her neck and wrap my arms around her. "Are you still cold?"

"Not anymore." She says as she giggles.

"Is someone ticklish?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure"

I start attacking her and she goes on the ground and starts laughing. I stop tickling her and I look into her eyes. I'm on top of her and we just look into each others eye. Hers are a beautiful gray-blue color. We get up and kiss by the fire. We then just go to bed with her in my arms and I sleep peacefully with her there.

* * *

_Okay guys, this is my longest chapter I've written. I hope you like it! :)_

_I'm going to start doing a contest where you guess my name, but if you already know it, PM me if you know it or if you think you know it. My name starts with an M. If you can guess both my First and Last Name, you get a teaser and it will be a huge teaser. My first name starts with an M and my last name starts with an D. PM if you want to guess. :) Good luck._

_-DivergentLover14_


	7. Chapter 7:Tris POV

_Okay guys, with the contest, if you guess my first name, you get to tell me any idea and I put it in my story and give a shout out. If you guess my first and last name, you get that and a teaser. My first name begins with a M and my last begins with a D. PM if you have a guess. :)_

* * *

Well, I wake up a while before Tobias and since it's Friday. I decide to go get my costume. I already have everyone's gifts except Tobias, but his isn't ready yet.

_Tobias,_

_went to the mall. be back later._

_love Tris XO_

Okay, I decide to go get the girls. They are already at Christina's apartment.

"Hey" They all say.

"hey. You guys want to go get costumes? Since they party is in a week."

"yes, we were just coming to get you."

"Okay, let's get this over with."

We go to the mall. We look at the costumes and I try on the elf costume that Christina gave me. I didn't read what it said. It says Sexy Elf costume. I look in the mirror and it's not kidding.

"Christina, I think this is too sexy!" I come out and she yells.

"Tris, that is not too sexy! Your getting that. Well all have different elf costumes and we are going to match, sort of." She laughs.

Ha. So, I end up getting it because Christina is telling me too. Ugh.

"oh and Tris, tell Four that we are playing Dauntless or Candor later at Zeke's. You better come."

"Okay."

I walk into my apartment and see Tobias isn't there. He went to Zeke's most likely. Christina bought me clothes to wear tonight. It's a black off the shoulder shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and high heel boots.

I walk over to Zeke's at 5 for the party. Zeke answers the door and not too many people are there. It's just me and the gang.

"okay everyone, get into a circle on the floor." Zeke says.

I go find Tobias and sit in his lap, like always.

"okay, my idea, my apartment, I start. Four, D or C?"

"Dauntless"

"Okay, I dare you to eat a whole bottle of hot sauce, then eat a jalapeño."

"Okay." Tobias says. Zeke goes and gets the stuff and comes back. After Tobias drinks the hot sauce, his face is already red. He then eats the pepper and now he is really red. He takes me off of his lap and goes and gets milk and chugs it down. We all start laughing on the floor.

"Okay, Okay." He says, he puts me back on his lap.

"Uriah, D or C" He says

"Dauntless, because I AIN'T NO PANSEYCAKE!" Ha, That's Uriah for ya.

"Ok, Uriah, you have to go the pit wearing a dress and fairy wings saying "Give me your teeth, because I am the tooth fairy." Tobias says.

"Ugh, okay. Marlene, come help me get a dress." Marlene nods and them two go get him ready. When he comes back, we just go all out laughing on the floor.

"Dude, that is your color!" Zeke says.

"ha, ha. Very funny, let's get this over with." We all decide to follow Uri to the pit and we all grab our phones to record this.

"Give me your teeth! For, I am the tooth fairy!" He yells and he runs around like a ballerina. He got some strange looks. Ha! This is so going on You Tube. We go back to the apartment, Uri goes and changes back into his clothes and comes back.

"Okay, time for my next victim." He looks around the room and stops on me. Oh, no."Tris, you know the deal."

"Dauntless." I say.

"Okay, you have to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four!" He says, with an evil grin on his face.

"Okay." I pull Tobias up and bring him to a room.

"Really?" He says as we go.

"yep." I close the door and I go sit beside of him. I am shaking right now because I am remembering my fear.

"You know we can just talk, right?" He says trying to comfort me. I kiss him to make him be quiet and he puts his hands on my waist and we get really into it. He starts kissing my collarbone, he kisses each Raven on my collarbone and I moan. Then, of course, Zeke opens the door right when we are having fun. Stupid Zeke.

"5 more minutes." Me and Tobias says at the same times. Our hair is disheveled and we try to make out hair look presentable. When we come out, everyone laughs and I just blush. I see a smile on Tobias' face. Ha. We go out and I look around the room to see who I will ask. I chose Shauna.

"Shauna, Dauntless or Candor?" I say as I go back to sitting on Tobias' lap.

"Hmmm, Dauntless." She says.

"Okay, Shauna, you have to go sing Jingle Bell Rock to the first person you see in the pit and you have to dance. I'm trying to make the game a little more Christmassy!"

"Okay." She says and gets up. We all follow her and the first person is Eric. Oh, this shall be fun. We all take out our phones and we record this. She starts singing:

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_ Jingle bell rock_  
_ Jingle bell swing_  
_ And jingle bells ring_  
_ Snowin' and blowin'_  
_ Up bushels of fun_  
_ Now the jingle hop has begun_

_ Jingle bell, jingle bell_  
_ Jingle bell rock_  
_ Jingle bells chime in_  
_ Jingle bell time_  
_ Dancin' and prancin'_  
_ In jingle bell square_  
_ In the frosty air_

_ What a bright time_  
_ It's the right time_  
_ To rock the night away_  
_ Jingle bell, time_  
_ Is a swell time_  
_ To go glidin' in a_  
_ one horse sleigh_

_ Giddy-up, jingle horse_  
_ Pick up your feet_  
_ Jingle around the clock_  
_ Mix and mingle_  
_ In a jinglin' beat_  
_ That's the jingle bell rock_

She better be happy I choose a short song because Eric looked like he was fuming mad and just very confused. He turned around quickly and practically ran the other way. When we get back to the apartment we are all tired and just well, tired.

"Well, everyone, how about instead of just regular paintball tomorrow, we play Christmas paintball?" I hear Uriah ask. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Sleepover time! Everyone go get their pajamas on and bring clothes for tomorrow.!"" Christina says. We all go to our apartments and get out pajamas on and clothes for tomorrow. I put on my Christmas pajamas. They red and green with designs on them. It's a red tank top with green and red striped fuzzy bottoms. The tank top has a picture of a tree on it and it has my name on it. I got it last year. I pack my clothes and head to Zeke's apartment. Tobias walks in after me. When we walk in, there are air mattresses there. We have a red and green blanket. We are all tired so, we stick in the movie "Elf" and we all go to sleep. I fall asleep in Tobias' arms with excitement about tomorrows Paintball game.

* * *

_Okay guys, sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was really busy with helping my family with preparations cooking. Don't forget about the contest! Happy Thanksgiving!_

_-DivergentLover14 (Soon to be named!) :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Tobias POV

_Hey all of my fan fictioners! I am sorry for not updating in a long time! I have been really busy with SOLs and exams! I will update a lot more during my Christmas break. Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far! Please keep reviewing! Thanks!_

* * *

I wake up the next morning and it's Christmas Paintball day! I see that Tris isn't beside me so, she must be up already. It seems as if me and Tris are the only ones up. We go back to our apartments and left a note for everyone else.

_We went back to our apartment, see in a few for Paintball,_

_Tris and Four_

I still don't know why they are calling it Christmas paintball. Oh well. I just can't wait for paintball. After me and Tris get dressed for paintball, we head back to Zeke's apartment.

"Hey. Are all ready to get whipped at paintball?" I ask them.

"Dude, we can't play today. There is a blizzard coming." Zeke says.

"See you serious?"

"Yep, how about we just play Dauntless or Candor?"

We all head to Zeke's apartment and get into our circle. Zeke of course, will start. Like always.

"Okay, Christina, Dauntless or Candor?"

" Dauntless!"

"Okay, you have let Tris give you a makeover."

"Ugh, fine."

Tris and Christina leave to let Tris tend to business. While they are gone we talk about future dares for them.

When they come back, Christina has a smile on her face.

"I actually look good! Now my turn! Four, dauntless or candor."

"Dauntless"

"Seven minutes in heaven with Tris!"

To my surprise, Tris gets up and grabs my hand. We head to Zeke's bedroom.

Christina POV:

They leave and after a minute, we hear moans.

"Damn!" Zeke basically screams. We count down and they come out. Tris' hair is disheveled and their shirts aren't all the way on.

Back to Tobias POV:

Whoa, we had a major make out session. I come in all smiley along with Tris. We sit down and she sits on my lap and I snake my arms around her waist.

"Uriah, you know the question!"

"Well, you should know the answer then!" Uriah yells!

"Okay, then you have to go out in to the pit with a dress, wig, and make up as Mrs. Claus. You have to say "Dear, would you like a cookie?" To the firs person you see." I say.

Uriah goes to his and Marlene's room to go get ready. When he comes out, we can't help bit laugh! He has on a white wig that is put up into a bun. He has on a green and red dress. We follow him out to the Pit. The first person is Eric. This will be hilarious!

"Dear, would you like a cookie?" Uriah asks in an old woman voice. Eric gives him a look of disgust. He knows exactly what we've been doing. We practically run to Zeke's room.

"Uriah, that was hilarious!" Tris says while having a giggling fit.

"I know, I know" Uriah says as he bows down.

"Nice job bro! You would be a perfect Mrs. Claus!" Zeke said.

"Okay, okay. Tris, dauntless or candor?" Zeke says.

She thinks for a minute, deciding which she should go with. "Hmmm, I think I'll go with dauntless."

Zeke gets a smirk on his face and motions for her over there. He whispers something in her ear. She thinks and says "He's not going to like that."

"That's that point, Tris." Zeke says.

Tris goes into a bedroom all of the girls.

"Dude, where is she going!?" I ask angrily at Zeke. I want to know where she is.

"You two spend too much time together. We need a guys night! And don't you want to get Tris' gift tonight for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Okay, then let's go."

We leave to head to the mall and get her gift.

-Thanks for reading this chapter! Next chapter will be the last for this story! Then I'll do stories after it. :) I've been really busy lately! Since no one is guessing my name, I'll just tell you. Mercedes! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Tris and Tobias POV:

_I hope you liked the last chapter! Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story. :( But, there will be more stories added on to this! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Tobias is not going to like Zeke 's dare. Me and the girls left for the mall. I could hear Tobias yelling from down the hall. lol. We go get everything ready for tomorrow. I have Tobias' gift all ready and I hope he likes it.

**The Day After**

I wake up in Tobias' arms and we said Merry Christmas to each other. After do our kiss under the mistletoe, we hear Will and Christina knocking on our door.

"Time to get ready for the Christmas party!" Christina says as she pulls me away from Tobias.

As we get to her apartment, she pulls me into a chair. The party is at 6 pm and it is 12 pm. She is doing my hair and makeup. She curls my hair and puts red and green highlights. My makeup looks good. Red lips and green eyeshadow. Just need eyeliner and I'm done. Now it is 5:30 pm. After everyone gets done with hair and makeup. Time to put on the elf costume. We are all going as sefixy elves. Don't know how Christina talked me into doing this. Ugh. I wonder what Tobias is going to be... Well, I'll find out at the party. Time to put on my elf dress. Mine goes to mid thigh and it is a sweetheart neckline. Red and green stripes and bows on it. I put on my ears Nd now I'm ready. We grab the gifts and head for Zekes apartment. Someone grabs my waist as I put the gifts under the tree. It's Tobias dressed up as Santa.

"Why hello my little worker, are you enjoying the party?" He says into my ear.

"Why hello boss, and yes I am enjoying the party." I say as I turn to his chest.

"Ha. I like you're outfit." He says

"I like you're too." I say.

Marlene asks" Where's Uriah?"

We shrug. I do wonder where he is. As we turn, we see Uriah, standing there. IN A GINGERBREAD POP TART COSTUME!

"Bro, can your obsession get worse?" Zeke says. He is dressed up as Rudolph.

"Nope!" Uriah says with a huge grin on his face.

"We all get our drinks and go to the couch around the tree and open gifts. We each collect what is ours. Basically all the girls got from boys who weren't their boyfriends got gift cards to the mall. $100 all together. We got all the guys gift cards too. $100 per guy.

"Tobias, open you're gift from me." I say.

"Okay." He grabs it and starts opening it.

I love his face as he opens it.

TOBIAS POV:

She is the best girlfriend ever! She got me the new paintball gun! With different color paintballs to go with it. I grab her and kiss her!

"Thanks babe. Best gift ever. Uriah time for your gift from everyone." I say.

Uriah screams from how happy he is.

"A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF POP TARTS! Thanks so much guys!" He says.

"Okay girls, time to open our gifts. Here you go Shauna." Zeke says as he pushes his gift towards Shauna. Shauna starts to open the present from Zeke

She gets it open an gasps and starts crying. "It's a necklace with "A+Z" on it! Oh Zeke I love it!" She grabs him and kisses him frantically.

"You're welcome!" He says as she kisses him.

"Marlene, here is your gift from me." He hands her a small box.

She opens it and she loves it I bet. She pulls out a bracelet.

"Uriah, I love it! It has everything I love on it! A heart, infinity, a pop tart and Oh my. Your name. I love it! Thank you Uriah! " She kisses him. I hear Uriah whisper You're Welcome.

" Christina, your turn my darling. Will says. He hands her a box. She opens it and it is a pink knife with their name on it.

"I love it Will! It's perfect!" We grabs him and kisses him. "I love you" He says to Christina

"Now Tris, it is your turn." I hand her a small box that is only part of her gift. I have the other in my pocket. She opens it and she gasps. She loves it.

"Oh, Four, it's amazing." She holds up the necklace with a "10" on it. Our number of fears put together. I put it on her and she goes and looks in the mirror. I think now's my chance. I take out the small box out of my pocket. I go behind her and on one knee. Everyone knows what I'm doing. She turns around d and looks surprised.

"Tris Prior, I love you very much. You have changed my life forever. I want to be with you forever. In this life and in the next. Tris, will you be my wife and marry me?" I say.

She blushes and she's in tears and crying. She manages to say an answer.

"Yes!" Tris says. I put the gold band with a single diamond on it on her finger. I grab her for a hug and spin her around and kiss her. I can express how happy I am.

**Tris POV**

Wow! I'm going to get married. I'm marrying Tobias. This is the happiest day of my life. I'm crying so much. I hear the guys say "About time they got engaged." I hear the girls say "Yay! We are going to help you plan and everything!" Christina practically yells it. We all sit down and I'm ecstatic. We decide to watch a Christmas movie and guys slip out of the room for a second and come back with hats with mistletoe on it. They each come over to their girlfriends and Tobias comes over to me.

"Hey honey, looks like we're under the mistletoe again." He says with a big grin.

"Why yes we are." I say as I go in for the kiss. We kiss for a minute or two then snuggle on the couch during the movie. Everyone went to their rooms.

"I love you Tris Prior" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Tobias Eaton." I say as I look at my engagement ring.

I can't wait to get married. Best Christmas ever.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed A Dauntless Christmas! :) The next story will be of Tris and Tobias wedding planning. And The Wedding! :) Please read the next story. I'll publish it tomorrow most likely! Enjoy! Have a happy New year!_

_-Mercedes_


End file.
